


Practice

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No beta I just die, sakyo sneezes every time azami mentions him in his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Azami tests out his make-up on Taichi
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to expand this for rare pair week but I didn't feel like it fit the theme as well as I wanted to. Then I thought of just keeping it a twitter post but then I saw the AzaTai tag only had a few works so here have some short vaguely cute fluff(?) o7

Azami finishes the look with one last dab at Taichi’s lips with a swab. He takes a step back from his model to inspect his work; Taichi looks at him with bright eyes and fidgety fingers. It’s just a simple look for testing out a new palette but the excitement when they do make-up has never left Taichi’s eyes since the first time Azami worked for a show.

“Taichi-san, bite this with your lips,” he instructs as he gives Taichi a folded piece of tissue.

He scans his kit on the table beside him for a hand mirror. They’re in room 105 and not the dressing room since shitty Sakyo insists that the electricity charges there are somehow way higher than anywhere else and they can’t afford to spend that much for a practice session. It’s a small inconvenience at best but the fact that Sakyo is the one that told him off makes him feel the need to be petulant. So despite the convenient space in their shared room (you can’t live with Sakyo and have a messy room, lord), Azami had packed up and promptly led Taichi to the room next door. Ha.

A large smacking sound tells him that Taichi has complied, followed by a “Here ya go A-chan!” when he finally turns around. He’s met with a beaming smile and it makes his chest a little tighter. He places the tissue on the table and proceeds to hold the mirror right in front of Taichi. “What do you think?”

“Wow, I look amazing, as expected of A-chan!”

The corners of Azami’s mouth twitch. He knows that it’s easy to please his troupemate but he feels pride in the sheer satisfaction on Taichi’s face – his eyes are practically sparkling. He puts down the mirror and starts cleaning up.

“I made it as a more natural look since I’m just testing the colours out. You can do street acts with it if you want so that it won’t get wasted.”

“That’s a great idea A-chan! Why don’t you go with me?”

Azami considers it for a moment. Out of everyone in the Autumn Troupe, he’s the least experienced in both acting and coming up with adlibs. It can be good practice for the future and he might get immediate feedback from the audience. Riling up Sakyo by disappearing for a while is a plus too.

True to his nickname, Taichi hits him with his puppy dog eyes and pout. Azami knows that it’s futile to resist but he doesn’t have to let the other boy know that. He’s sure that the public ought to agree that Taichi Nanao is undeniably cute.

He closes the lid of his make-up kit and gives Taichi a small smile. “Okay, let’s show you off to Veludo Way.”

Taichi wastes no time and pulls him up to his feet. Azami doesn’t even have time to react (h-hand holding?!) before he is dragged out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @meclanitea on twitter


End file.
